Taming of A Bad Girl
by crazylady462
Summary: A bad girl trying to be tamed can it happen
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I'm a bad ass bitch. I'm eighteen and no one wants to fuck with me.I am my own boss,I make my own rules and play by them. My long blonde hair goes down to my ass and the cut is like a surfer girl. Guys usually fall for my deep blue eyes or my luscious plump lips. Some like my bad girl style with all my tattoos and tight fitting black clothes that show off my tight ass and big boobs... One night I went out with my best friend Tonya we went out cruising looking for guys. We stopped to get a couple of 40's with our fake ID's. Nobody was around so we decided to go to a bush party...Blasting music and sitting around a fire getting trashed and telling stories was like heaven to me,being anywhere outdoors was heaven. As I was sitting there I got a feeling I was being watched. I looked up and this girl was staring at me giving me the evil eye. This went one for like 5 minutes. I'm kinda buzzed from my beer I'm drinking and I down the last mouth full and threw the empty bottle in a hole and I started walking up to her to ask what her problem was I go to her "Yo ! You have a fucking problem with me ya keep staring." And she says "Yeah I do!I heard you fucked my boyfriend." By now there was a crowd of people watching us and gathering around. I didn't care.I said to her " You don't wanna fuck with me." Just to give her a warning because I knew her snobby ass would do something stupid. "oh really? I don't know who the fuck you are or your fucking boyfriend and I don't go around fucking just anybody and I just got back into town last night so I never had time to screw anyone I'm not a slut like you and I don't fuck guys that have girlfriends. So fuck off bitch and stop accusing me of fucking your man. I don't know why anyone would fuck your skanky ass bitch!" And I turned to walk away she pulled my hair and grabbed my arm to spin me around. I said "you fucking bitch no motherfucker pulls me by my hair,if your feeling froggy then fucking jump. I dare you to hit me. Come on right here in my face if you have the fucking balls bitch!" I said to her and she slaps me across the face and I black right fist comes up and pops her in the left fist connects too.I grab both sides of her head and bring my knee up and bash her in the nose she starts to bleed and as she stumbles back I kick her in the twat and she falls down and before I have a chance to get on top of her to beat her face in my friend Tonya comes over to pull me off of her along with four other I struggle to break free kicking and punching my final instinct was to spit on got help up by two of her friends who gave me a dirty look. I just gave them a smile as they started to walk away.I didn't care especially after seeing what I did to black eyes swollen shut,a bloody nose,a busted lip and 2 lost teeth. Man was she bloody and bruised! I turned and walked away as I was walking I yelled to her." See,I told you not to fuck with me bitch!" After that I tried to calm down. I lost my i opened another beer and lit a smoke to calm my girl and her friends had left.I hoped she learned her gives me an adrenaline rush.I need to calm the night grew later I looked around at everybody. Wondering where Tonya was,I noticed she was talking to some guy. He was tall, about 6'2'' skinny,light brown hair which was not combed. He was dresses in black jeans,sneakers, and a letterman jacket. I think his name was Rob, her crush. By the looks of them they were flirting with each other. Tonya's not a bad looking girl with a 5'6" height and skinny frame with long, dark red hair and sparkling hazel eyes,big boobs and a nice ass. She has no trouble getting a man.I took a big gulp from my beer and I finished my smoke and flicked it into the fire. It was about 2 a.m. There wasn't a lot of people came walking over and asked if I was ready to go she had work at 3 p.m. and needed sleep I told her i was ready so we got into her car and headed to town. We took a cruise thru and headed home to the next town. Nobody was around even though it was a Friday started talking I asked her what her and Rob were talking about and she said that he asked her out on a date,That he wanted to take her to dinner and a movie,but she has to pick the movie and he has to pick the place to said she was hopping to watch a movie at his place and just order pizza than have a little both laughed and i told her it felt good to be back after so many years away and to be out with people my age for a got into town a few minutes later and I said 'Hey just drop me off over town here I'll just walk the six blocks home I just wanna go to the convenience store and get an iced -T to drink on my way home and have a smoke." Yeah, sure no problem. Are you sure your gonna be fine walking home by yourself?" she said . "Yeah I'm gonna be alright I just need to wake up a little and I'm dying to have my favorite iced tea its been so long and i wanna reminisce a little and its quite enough to think." Alright well I'll call you when I get home from work." she said and then we said our good byes and i told her to drive home safely and she told me jokingly not to talk to strangers on my way giggled and said goodbye and c-ya laters. Then i shut the door and waved good bye.I was off on my own to walk to the store to get a drink.I walked in and the cold air from the AC hit me,it felt so good on my hot skin.I walked over to the cooler and grabbed a sweet tea and then walked up to the counter and paid for my drink and grabbed a straw as i walked out the door into the hot summer night.I crossed the street and made a left and crossed another street. I was about three blocks away from home when i looked over and saw froze me in my tracks i kinda tripped while i was ogling him. He looked up say me looking at him. He was the most handsomest man I had ever laid eyes on his name is T.J. Downs. I knew him all my life and i had a huge crush on him. He was my brothers best friend I haven't seen him in years.I started to flirt with him from across the street by waving and giving him a little smile,i had a huge crush on him back in the day when I was a kid and now I'm all grown up and a little buzzed, walking home at 2:30 a. around but us and the only thing separating us is a street I started to walk slowly again and got three steps when he whistled at me,I turned to look and he yelled" Yo, come here" so I looked both ways for cars. I felt dumb because it was late and nobody else is around and definitely no I did as i was told and walked over to him. When I got to the other side he said," Hi, What are you doing out so late?" I said," Oh I was just at a bush party with a friend and i told her to drop me off so I could get a tea and have a smoke before i went home. He put his phone away and looked at me and asked if I'd take a walk with him. It was more of a demand then anything. "Yeah sure.I said. So we started walking down a walked four blocks and he walked up on a porch and walked into a house. It must be his parents house I thought. T.J. hasn't changed much just as handsome as ever.I stood outside a house away and by a utility pole waiting for him to come out. About a minute later he comes out and motioned for me to come in.I walk up the steps and I open the door and step inside and make sure the screen door and other door is shut tight and I turn around and OMG! He has no shirt on. I think my heart just melted and all I could do is just stare."Shhhhhh, my parents are upstairs asleep." I just nodded my head yes because i was still taking him in I was speechless he is really buffed. you could tell he works muscular with a 6-pack,broad shoulders,muscular arms, a strong jaw-line,clean shaven,the only hair on his body is a happy trail that I just want to lick. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of bluish gray and his black hair is buzzed in a military style . And yes he is in the together he could have a body made by the gods. He noticed me starring." So do you like what you see?"All I could do was nod my head yes.I finally had the courage to say" do you taste as good as you look?" " Do you wanna find out?" He asks " Do I ever,but we can't have sex I have my period,but its almost over."I say to him. " That's fine,you can taste me all you want with that sexy mouth of yours." He said. And with that he unzips his jeans and pulls them off. Oh my god! This man is perfect he must be 10 and talk about thickness. I could feel my mouth watering just looking at it. The one thing I love to do and told I am really good at is sucking cock.I looked up at him in amazement, looked down at his throbbing member,licked my lips and knelt on my knees.I took his cock in my hand and licked around the tip,twirling my tongue around and around licking down the sides and back up again and licking under the shaft I wanted to tease the hell out of him before i really went to work. I could feel his heat and smell how hot he is.I licked back up to the tip,twirled my tongue around his thick,swollen head and took him in my let out an aahhhh ...fuck that feels so good!i took him all the way down my throat then i sucked him back up to the tip.I lifted his dick up and sucked and lapped at his 's really getting into it moaning and aaahing. I put his cock back in my mouth and with my left hand used it to jerk him off while I bobbed my head up and down on his dick taking him all the way in my throat sucking him harder and faster and using my hand while I do to get get him to come. Within no time I heard mmmmm aaahhhhh Oh my god oh my god I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum so hard baby. As soon as he had said that he came. Oh the sweet creamy nectar from the gods. I swallowed every drop and licked the last drop from the head of his dick. He tasted so was breathing heavily. After a few seconds he finally say,"damn baby girl that was amazing !It felt so good. I've never had a blow job like that toes curled." "I'm glad you like it."I said. Liked it. I loved it,it was the best." All i could do was smile. I felt so proud that someone I have a crush on my whole life loved that I gave him the best head he'd ever had." Well T.J. I hate to leave,but I have to go so if you don't mind may I wash my hands?""Yeah sure." He said and led me to the kitchen to wash my hands. While I was washing my hands I looked over at him and said "By the way you tasted good." He said "oh did I ?" I replied "Yes you did." I didn't know you swallowed that was nice."He said with a smile.I just looked at him giving him a smile with a sheepish grin. He handed me a paper towel to dry my I dried them I threw it in the garbage by the sink and walked into the living room to leave I heard "Hey, can i call you sometime?" "Yeah sure the number hasn't changed." I said. and I picked up my tea from the floor which i forgot all about and walked to the door I opened and as I turned around to shut it I gave him a sly smile and waved good bye. I had about 10 blocks to go before I got home so I lit up a smoke, took a sip of tea and started walking and all i could think about was what i did with T.J. I am supposed to be a bad ass and I was totally changed when I was with him. Why? Is it because I have a crush on him my whole life or what? but I felt the ,being all giggly that's not me or was I just flirting?I don't know. But just the thought of him made me smile to myself. I was a block away from my house and I took the last drag of cigarette and threw it. I took a sip of my iced tea and got my key ready. I walked up to the steps,opened the screen door and put my key in the knob and unlocked the door. I walked in took off my shoes, walked upstairs to go to the bathroom to get undressed. I then went to my bedroom and put on my pj's and hopped into bed. As I lay there looking up at the ceiling I hoped to dream about T.J. and before i knew it I fell asleep...


	2. chapter 2 Taming of A bad girl

I woke up at 3 in the afternoon I just laid in bed for a few minutes to wake God I don't have a hangover. I rolled out of bed,got undressed, and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin. I shampooed and conditioned my hair. While the conditioner was soaking on my hair I grabbed the soap from the soap dish and lathered up my body. I rinsed myself off along with the conditioner and decided to shave my legs,armpits, and pussy since my period was over.I love my pussy feels better and the guys like it so I try to keep it smooth. I rinsed off the last of the shave cream that was on me and I got out of the shower and dried off I walked into my bedroom and picked out clothes. I decided on short jean shorts with a few tears and black lacy underwear and bra to match along with a black tank top with a big winged heart which was a purple heart and a pair of black flip flops. I combed thru my wet hair and left it to air dry. Then **I** walked downstairs,grabbed my smokes from by the phone and lit one and proceeded to walk into the kitchen and got a drink out of the fridge and poured myself a glass. Then I took a big mouth full of my drink and sat down at the kitchen table to finish my smoke.I just took a drag when the phone rang.I walked over to answer it. Hello, I said " Hey Cinnamon. Sup? " It's Tonya. "Hey Tonya! Boy do I have a story to tell you." " Do tell woman." she said. "Well when you dropped me off this morning I ran into my crush,T.J. Downs. And guess what?" " No, no you didn't?" She said " No I didn't fuck him I kinda had my rag,but I'm over it now but I did suck his dick and he asked me if he could call him sometime and I told him yes, and that the number hasn't changed." I giggled on the other end and said "Wow ! I am happy for you,you always had a crush on him for like ever and he is a friend of your brothers so he knows where you live and stuff." she said. I put out my cigarette in the ashtray. "Yeah,I know I can't stop thinking about it." I said. "So what are we or you doing today?"I asked. "Well I have to go with my mom shopping we're going far to a new mall that opened up,then i have work at seven,but your more than welcome to go shopping with me and my mom if you want." she said."Me and shopping uh uh no thanks I hate shopping you go and enjoy your time with your mom and enjoy work.I'm just going to relax and take it easy today just getting back home and all i still have stuff to do and I still haven't seen my mom since I left with you yesterday. God only knows where the hell she is. Ya think after not seeing your only daughter for years you would wanna spend just a little time with right now you have three hours to get there,shop,and go to work and you live twenty minutes away from work,so I'll just stay home and do something later by myself." I said" Are you sure ?" she asks "yeah I'm sure go have fun and tell your mom I said Hi." " Ok, will do bye. she said "bye and drive safe." I said. And we hung up. I sat back down at the kitchen table and lit up another smoke and took a drink from my cup and was lost in my thoughts for awhile. After I finished my smoke I got up and walked over to the stairs and before I could put my foot on the first step the phone rang again.I looked at the clock five thirty I wonder who it could be.I picked it up and said, hello. "Hey sexy." ...OMG! Its T.J. " What are you doing ?" He asked. " Oh nothing just going upstairs." i said. I was going to brush my teeth ."What's up with you?"I asked. "Oh nothing really just getting ready for work and thinking about you."He said. That made me smile and blush,my crush was thinking about me."Oh really? I hope it was good." I said. "Yes it was and I was just wondering if you're doing anything later because I'd love to hang out with you say around seven o'clock." Sure thing i got nothing planned." I said." Cool I'll see you later around seven.I'll pick you up at your house." he said. We both said bye and hung up. Wow! T.J. called me I couldn't believe it and he wants to hang out I'm totally hyped. But before T.J. came to pick me up I fixed my make-up and hair I wanted to look really hot for him. I went back downstairs took an iced -t out of the fridge and put a straw in it. I then grabbed my smokes and lit one an put the pack in my pocket as I headed to the door to sit on the porch and wait. While I waited I thought about T.J., about last scent. Man! He is intoxicating.I took the last drag of my cigarette and flicked it onto the road. i looked up the street and saw a purple jeep coming up the road and then it stopped in front of my house.I looked into it and T.J. was driving.I hopped off the porch steps and walked over to the jeep,opened the door and slid in."Hey how are you doing?" He started to drive off."Hey I'm doing are we going?" I asked. "For a drive,you'll see." He drove for about 10 minutes and pulled into a cemetery. He drove up to the top of a hill and parked.I looked at him and asked "a cemetery?" "Yeah,I like the view." He said. He looked over at me with a sheepish grin."Yeah, it is a nice view,but aren't you worried we'll wake the dead?"I said sarcastically. He he said, "I can't stop thinking about that awesome head you gave me this morning my toes never happened to me before and I felt like I was totally wiped me out."Oh is that right?You know when I get on my knees its not to pray."I laughed again.I was just wondering if you'd do it again?" he asked. and before he could finish the last word he unzipped his jeans and his cock was standing at attention. I looked at his dick then at him and back to his dick. He was stroking it. "You want my cock?" He said. I said. MMMM mmmm . And took him in my hands and he let go." Do you like my cock?" He i looked up and we both looked into each others eyes and I said "Yes,I love it." we kept starring into each others eyes for a few seconds. Then he asked."What are you thinking?" I shook my head meaning nothing.I got up on my knees on the seat and went down on him.I licked all around the head of his dick,licked from the tip to the base of his cock and back up to the tip with my tongue." Mmmmmm, Yes suck it,yeah suck my dick baby said."You like that baby?" I nodded his head yes and said. made me smile to myself just knowing he was enjoying it and with that I took him all in and back up to the tip again and i took his cock out of my mouth and licked my way down to his balls and sucked and licked them giving them some action and was stroking his cock with my i licked back up to the head of his dick again before taking him in my mouth I sucked up and down the length of his shaft while he took deep heavy moaned."Oh baby it feels so good,don't stop. Aaahh mmm .Baby my god don't stop."I took him all the way in my mouth deep throating him."Oh god,yes mmmm oh god don't stop don't stop it feels so good god I'm going to I'm going to cum so hard."Then all I hear is aaahhhhh. And within the next couple of seconds he got really stiff. Mmm aahhhh was what came from him and he came in my mouth.I sucked up to the top and swallowed and sucked the last drop off of shook a little when i did inhaled deeply and breathing heavily he says."Wow! You are so good at that I can't get the way you don't have a boyfriend? Do ya?""Well I'm glad you liked it and no I don't have a boyfriend.I haven't had a boyfriend in about four years.I'm very picky I started dating at thirteen ,had a boyfriend and ended it six months later.I ended it because he was an ass then I had another boyfriend at fifteen and dumped him when I was sixteen because he was a mommies boy and here I am at eighteen with nobody."I just wanted to be single til I found the right one and if I get the urge I'd do myself or have a one night stand and yes I always use condoms,and I have morals." That's good to know." He said."But those other guys have no idea how good you are at giving head or they'd still be with you." I said." I only give head to really special men and you sir are about the second person I gave head to." "I should feel so very greatful. Who taught you how to give such great head?" He asked. I said. "Nobody I learned on my own.I love watching porn and I learned from that,but a few things I just do because it feels right." "Well baby,don't change a thing your very good at what ya its eight thirty my dear and I hate to break up the party,but I have to go and get ready for work." He said. and he started the jeep and drove the ten minutes to my house."I'll call you again so we can hang out." He said. as I got out of the jeep. Ok" I said . with a smile as I opened the door and got out and before I shut the door I heard him say. "And stay out of trouble.'" "Who ? Me? Get into trouble? No not me.I'm an angel." I say giggling. We smiled,said our good byes and I shut the door and walked up to my house and got my key and opened the door. I walked inside and turned on a light and shut the door behind me and locked it. No one was is ever home. My mom went on a drinking binge with some friends about a week ago and hasn't been back yet. So I just take care of myself. I'm used to it. Have been my whole life because she never really cared for me or my brother. Which he is all grown and moved out or went to collage on a scholarship.I can't remember because I was put away a long time ago and just got to come home again when I turned eighteen. And me I was here by myself. I take care of my mom when she is too drunk to care for herself. I clean the house,cook the meals,basically am a mother to my mother and I am the youngest .I walked to the fridge and got a drink. I then made sure all the doors were locked and the lights were off. I went upstairs to my room to relax and watch television.I put on my pajamas,turned off the light,crawled into bed and flipped thru the channels trying to find something interesting . My mind started to wander back to me and T.J. I wanted so much more of him. To feel him deep inside of me,to feel his heat on me,to smell him,to kiss to have him touch me. I could feel something between us like electricity flow from him to me when I touch he feel it to?I can't tell him how I feel I wouldn't know where to this just a one night stand for him? Or does he want more? Or am I wishing for it to be more?


	3. Chapter 3

I must have fallen asleep because i woke up and the sun was shining.I rolled over and looked at the clock it was two in the afternoon.I stayed in bed for a few minutes to wake up.I then got out of bed and undressed and got in the twenty minutes I got out and dried I combed thru my long hair I decided on what to wear.I chose a pair of black short jean shorts,a black lacy bra,and black thongs with a big red heart in the front and a black see thru top that is short and shows off my belly ring.I looked in the mirror and thought to myself... DAM! I look hot,but to make it pop I chose to wear big hoop earrings and in my second holes very little diamond studs and a long 22 inch gold .Now time to do my make-up and perfume.I like to wear musk,it smells so good on I was finished I went downstairs,took a drink out of the fridge and lit up a stomach started to I thought to myself,Yeah I better eat because I didn't eat anything yesterday. I opened the fridge again and there wasn't much in there so I decided to wait a bit.I took a sip of my drink and took two drags of my smoke and put it out in the ashtray.I got up and opened the fridge again.I decided just to make a sandwich and soup.I took out the ham and cheese and mayo,lettuce and tomato.I opened the loaf of bread took out four slices and put them in the toaster. When they popped up I put them on a paper plate and spread mayo on them with a knife I got from the i topped them with ham,cheese,lettuce, and tomato and the other slice of toast to top it off and sliced them diagonally. Then I got a bowl out of the cupboard and opened a can of vegetable soup and put the soup in a pot with a can of water and turned it on high so it could boil and gave it a I waited for that to warm up I took my sandwiches to the table and proceed to put everything away. When i was done I shut off the stove and put my soup into a bowl and moved it to the table by my sandwiches and I sat down to eat. The food tasted so good.I don't know why;maybe it was because I was starving or it was just that good. Well as i sat there I was thinking its going to be a boring day because its Sunday and Sundays are so boring. I looked at the time it was 4:30. I've only been up 2 1/2 hours. I've eaten and now I have to clean up. I threw my paper plate in the garbage and went over to the sink to do the dishes I used. After that i dried my hands,sat down and lit up a smoke and took a drink of my iced-T. My belly was I was really happy. Wish I was with T.J. I feel different when I with makes me nervous,but also like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Like I could finally breathe. I shook the thoughts from my head as the phone rang.I got up to answer it." Hello." I said. Hey"What are you doing?" the voice said "Oh nothing,Hi Thorn;What's up?" "I just got up a little while ago,showered and ate." Cool I just wanted to call and see what you were doing and if you'd like to hang out in a bit,we'll go for a ride or something." she said."Yeah sure I got nothing better to do." I said. "Ok I'll pick you up in a bit if you are ready." she said. "yeah I'm ready." I said. See ya soon. We both said and had a giggle and hung up. I had to get ready to go with Thorn but it shouldn't take me long all i had to do was grab my purse and my open pack of smokes and a unopened pack just in case and my lighter,my wallet with my ID and my money in it. Basically that's all that I could fit in and my keys can't forget them. Alright one more thing to do before I go. I went upstairs and washed my hands and brushed my hair. All good to go. Then as I was heading down the stairs I heard a car beep I thought well that must be I left I made sure all the lights were off upstairs and downstairs,I grabbed my purse as I headed out the door and locked it.


End file.
